


The Room

by Cole2260



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Pseudo Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Just sex
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Room

Harry was flushed, face bright red, bent over on his hands and knees. His whole body was flushed, actually, at all the eyes on him. 

Hermione’s hand reached around to his chin, pulling his head up so he could see everyone watching. The fake magical cock Hermione had on was pressed against between his cheeks already, the tip pressing inside of him. 

“Always figured you’d be a whore, Potter,” a voice called and the embarrassed arousal rose up even more when he looked over into Malfoy’s smirking face. 

“You’re my bitch,” Hermione said loudly, shoving inside of him and forcing a cry out. “Everyone is going to know that now.” 

She pounded into him while the Slytherins laughed and called him a slut. His chest heaved when she sped up, and his cock ached. 

She jerked him up and gripped his dick almost painfully and now he could see the entirety of the dining hall watching them, watching him get fucked, get owned. 

“This is  mine,”  Hermione growled, stroking him roughly. He came with the entirety of his former classmates watching. 

By the time he came down from the high, the room was empty again and Hermione pulled him around so that he was resting against her chest. 

“Didn’t know the room make it seem like people were here.” 

Hermione shrugged, brushing back his hair. “I’m always surprised at what this room can do.” She stroked his back. “You know I could fuck you in front of someone real if you have such a kink for it.” 

He grinned into her neck. “Maybe someday.” Probably  not  Malfoy though. 


End file.
